locomotivefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Starfleet Academy/Archive 2
Re: New Features Hello! Long time no see! You can use the archives, just as long as they don't glitch up! :) I will let you know if I want an archive! ;) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 21:04, October 28, 2011 (UTC) So you've noticed. Yeah, i'm trying to update the Wiki a bit. I hope your archive template improves! :) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 14:11, October 29, 2011 (UTC) EMD DDA40X Engine Sound Listen to how UP DDA40X 6936 sounds when both engines are running! (One of it's brothers are also featured, but not running.) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AcPk5DCw6-g ARCTrooperFan 01:11, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Talk Page Archiving Problem Hey, Starfleet Academy, I haven't been able to do what you've listed above for the instructions for talk page archiving! Can you please help? Thanks! =P ARCTrooperFan 01:22, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Archiving Problems Well, it's hard to explain, but I haven't been able to actually do what exactly you instructed for how to add archives! ARCTrooperFan 02:36, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Archiving Well, I said it was hard to explain from earlier, but when I do EXACTLY what you typed for instructions, it won't let me do ANYTHING! I can't copy and paste all of my messages into the archive link! No matter what I do, I CAN'T DO IT! Did I make any sense at all by any chance? |=P ARCTrooperFan 03:24, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Archiving Problems Well, I've already tried everything, and I NEVER run more than 1 program on my computer unless it's another internet tab or window while I'm using it! (Such as adding photos to wiki articles while editing.) ARCTrooperFan 04:07, November 7, 2011 (UTC) And yes, you can try to help me, because I need all the help that I can get! And can you please add the sort of templates that you have on your talk page? Such as: "This user is the founder", or "If you need any help, he'll be the one to ask!", etc. P.S I'm not trying to be rude or anything about any of this, it's just I'm not able to access some of the things that you're able to, nor do I know how! ARCTrooperFan 04:09, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for getting my archives to work! I really appreciate it! ARCTrooperFan 04:49, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Bio/Article Movements Well, I'm sorry to say, but "bio" is actually meant to distinguish different sections of an article, and without "bio" then me or several other users wouldn't know which is which in an article! And I accidentally moved the Rules Page and wasn't sure how to set it back to how it originally was! P.S I'm not trying to be bossy or anything, but whenever I put "bio" on a certain article, I'll be the one taking care of it since I'm responsible! (I'm always responsible for my own actions!) ARCTrooperFan 07:20, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Look, I've been dealing with spammers lately, and I'm not really in the mood to get into any debates and arguments! Sorry... =( ARCTrooperFan 07:38, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I'd rather talk about this later... Apology Hey, Starfleet Academy, I'm sorry about what I said to you yesterday. I've been having problems with my OCD and Dayzy (the spammer) keeps harassing me again! (Remember him?) ARCTrooperFan 20:18, November 9, 2011 (UTC) I kinda' had an outburst with the strikes, I would give one to Dayzy, but I have no control over Happy Wheels Wiki, the site that he's mainly on! Changes/Simpsons Movie Well, I don't completely erase peoples work, I just try to correct and make it better! And you know, most people with OCD, Autism, and Aspergers Syndrome HATE changes, even I do at times! (Everyone does, actually, but it's always best to either agree, disagree, and move on!) Aside from that, yes, I have seen The Simpsons Movie and it's HILARIOUS! I first saw it in theaters way back when it was released and when I was a huge Simpsons fan (I get bored with the series now), but yeah I LOVE watching animated sitcoms and skit-comedies like: Beavis and Butthead, Southpark, Family Guy, Robot Chicken, American Dad, King of the Hill, Bob's Burgers, and Futurama. ARCTrooperFan 02:11, November 10, 2011 (UTC) WOW! Thanks to you, were almost to 100 pages! WOO-HOO! ARCTrooperFan 06:29, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Magnetic Trainsets/Locomotives Um...the Maglev actually is an electric locomotive or trainset, but powered with a magnetic track! The electricity is found in the magnets rather than electric poles! But, thanks for finding and using better images! ARCTrooperFan 08:24, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Maglev Well, I was being serious and telling the truth about the actual locomotive or trainset! =P ARCTrooperFan 17:23, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Advertising Yeah, sure! I only allow advertising on profile pages anyway! ARCTrooperFan 07:12, November 13, 2011 (UTC) UIC Notation Yeah, I'll be creating an article involving the UIC Notation concerning diesel and electric locomotives! I'll also be creating an electric locomotive article as well, so you don't need worry about it! I haven't really been editing or creating articles on here too much lately, due to Clone Trooper Wiki! LOL I have over 60 pages now! I'm also starting to get more new members as well! ARCTrooperFan 07:50, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Wikipedia Well, instead of adding links to Wikipedia, it's best to have our own information that's much more detailed and easier to understand than Wikipedia's! We even have articles that Wikipedia doesn't even have! ARCTrooperFan 22:25, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Article Cleanup Wow! That Wikia Contributor should join this site! Don't bother deleting any of the articles, just''' clean them up a bit! Add more images',' change the links',' summarize the info', etc. ARCTrooperFan 23:32, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Really? Well, yeah, but it's great finally having these pages though! ARCTrooperFan 23:41, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Maintenance Well, I'm in the process of cleaning up articles, and I'll take care of everything if you want me to. (It'll be a pain in the a$$ to cleanup all of these, which is what I didn't think at first!) But having a Wikia Contributor create more pages is great, but yeah, he should've just created articles from scratch! He should've also read the RULES first! P.S Could you create a new rule about Wikipedia copyright? ARCTrooperFan 00:01, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Blocked Well, if the user would've listened, then I wouldn't have blocked him! And besides the user, could you take care of the links in his articles? I'll take care of everything else! ARCTrooperFan 00:52, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Revert Photo Gallery Hey, Starfleet Academy, is there a way to restore or revert a photo gallery? I was in the process in saving one until you began editing on the EMD F40PH article! =( ARCTrooperFan 06:49, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: Photo Gallery Well, I've already closed the page before messaging you, and the article isn't showing anything! I REALLY don't want to create this gallery again! I'm tired, and really need a break from this site! ARCTrooperFan 06:54, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Happy Wheels Yeah, I'm going to play Happy Wheels on TotalJerkface.com! I'm not really tired, I'm just no longer really in the mood to edit on here! Well, talk to you later! ARCTrooperFan 07:02, November 15, 2011 (UTC) BLOCK ALL WIKIA CONTRIBUTORS IMMEDIATELY! PLEASE STOP THEM! THEY'RE OVER-WHELMING THIS SITE! ARCTrooperFan 01:17, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Re: Busy Well, I'm on my Thanksgiving Break, and I've just been taking a break from editing on here as well! ARCTrooperFan 02:33, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Activity Templates Well, thanks for adding those newer features! You've really helped me improve and grow this wiki! ARCTrooperFan 08:38, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Themes/Usernames Well, for December, I was thinking that we should have GE month! And for next Janurary, you can decide! And about usernames, yeah, sure! Me and you can refer to each other by our first names! (Even though I can't change my username tab to AKA: ARCTrooperFan!) But yeah, it sounds like a great idea, since we know each other more, Gavin! LOL ARCTrooperFan 02:58, November 25, 2011 (UTC) (I've always liked the name Gavin, it sounds like a more traditional Scotish name! I like Scotland...) Image Deletion Well, I've deleted the images of ourselves, as well as the "test" images (the one with Beavis from Beavis and Butthead) but yeah, it's best not to curse anymore either, because of the rules! (I only curse on the internet, and when someone curses at me on certain sites!) But yeah, I wanted to have the images of us deleted to avoid any spammers or anyone else knowing our business! ARCTrooperFan 07:19, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Profile Images Hmm...do you think that we should add the images of ourselves on our profiles? Not by replacing our actual profile images, but simply adding them to our bio's? ARCTrooperFan 01:12, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Well, I've been having a bit of a difficult time with editing the main page, due to the design that you chose or whatever, but I was trying to have the "100 Pages" slogan be a banner near the "MEMBERS WANTED!" slogan. But yeah, whatever you think is best for the main page, go ahead and redesign it! I don't care about how it looks, just as long as it looks nice, neat, and organized! ARCTrooperFan 06:44, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Styles Well, I can't really view the sources that you linked, but the site's fine the way it is! If you dislike the color design, I can change it if you want! But if you're unsatisfied with the template styles or appearances, feel free to change them. ARCTrooperFan 06:07, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Logo You know, really all the main page needs is a logo! I've been trying to create one, as well as planning it, but I'm not too sure how to exactly create a logo or even upload it! (Other than MS Paint and Paint.NET!) ARCTrooperFan 06:10, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: TGV's Hey, Gavin, it's been crazy here in Texas! It's snowing like when I once lived in Ohio! (But snow is occasional in Texas, but more usual or common in Ohio because of different climates, etc.) But anyway, about the TGV's, they're actually '''high-speed electric locomotives coupled to electric power cars' and coaches which form an electric trainset, while diesel locomotive trainsets are high-speed diesel locomotives coupled to power cars with actual engines (form of "B-units") as well as coaches to form a diesel trainset. Does this still sound confusing? It's a bit hard to explain! ARCTrooperFan 00:30, December 6, 2011 (UTC) P.S About the logo; well, I've been experimenting with the different word art and fonts, and I think you should create the logo since you've done so much to help improve and grow this site! Logo Wow! Amazing! The logo with the border around the crossbuck should be used for the main logo, while the others can be used as alternate logos! (The BR logos look nice, but should be used for advertisements or whatever!) ARCTrooperFan 23:51, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Logo Designs Sorry for not reading one of your previous messages, but I think that another alternate logo could have a NKP Berkshire or a LNER Class A4 in between where the crossbuck usually is between the lettering! ARCTrooperFan 23:54, December 6, 2011 (UTC) BR Logo Eh, the logo just doesn't look too nice on the main page! The crossbuck and the logo that I mentioned before should be the two main logos! The BR and the others should be the alternate logos. Like with Wal-Mart and EMD for example. And how CSX was when first established in the 1980's with different styles of their "Stealth" schemes, or with the way the VR was with their steam locomotives by having African-style paint and lettering! Sorry for rambling on, I'm just trying to explain things better! <=) ARCTrooperFan 02:56, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Logos Well, I like British Railways, and UK culture, but this site is specifically about locomotives from around the world! I was thinking about having the BR logo at the center of the main page, and have the main logo either be the crossbuck, or like this (below; like from what I've mentioned) only with different types of locomotives each month or whatever in the actual logo! ARCTrooperFan 03:17, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I do know about what you've said about wiki logos, but this is what I was thinking! (Read the previous messages and you'll understand what I'm talking about!) ARCTrooperFan 03:53, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Mad? Are you mad at me, or something? Because it looks as if you are! I'm concerned... <=| ARCTrooperFan 05:40, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Well, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, I'm just letting you try to do whatever you can! But yeah, I LOVE your designs, they just need a little work! That's all! I replaced the previous logo with the current logo because it actually looks nicer, and I've been trying to place the BR logo at the bottom of the main page, but have NO IDEA what to do because of the editing format appearance! ARCTrooperFan 05:55, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Other Things Yeah, sure! I'll let you teach source editing, but I'd rather worry about it later! Just remind me about it, because I'll probably forget due to being busy with school and other things! But yeah, the Ferry Wiki logo looks HORRIBLE! I thought I've seen worse, but wow! The Christmas colors look nice, but the logo sure doesn't! How long has the wiki been around, and why is it more popular than ours?! Aside from that, check out what's happening to an old Baldwin 0-6-0 steam locomotive in Orlando, Florida! http://www.wftv.com/news/news/local/100-year-old-orlando-train-being-given-away/nFrbX/ ARCTrooperFan 06:19, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Re: Logo/Etc. Yeah, hopefully the old steam locomotive will operate once again, and the coaches will be restored as well! But yeah, the logo with the Mallard is EXACTLY what I was talking about! Every now and then, the image can vary, or whatever. I'm in school right now as of 1:18 PM Mountain Time, so I'll be home at around 4:00 PM Mountain Time, and you can show me how to source edit! ARCTrooperFan 20:19, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Time Yep! You guessed it right! It's 7:41 PM here in Texas! ARCTrooperFan 02:41, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Text 101 Yep! But please make it short, simple, and to the point, because I often have a hard time understanding long lists of things! =P ARCTrooperFan 02:47, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Not Again! Ugh! Sorry to bother you, but MysticSG just won't SHUT UP and nothing has been done to stop him! ARCTrooperFan 02:58, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Example Welcome to Locomotive Wiki File:Nickel Plate Road 765.jpg Welcome to the Locomotive Wiki site! Here, you will learn useful information about different types of locomotives, as well as horns, bells, whistles, and locomotive companies. was started on the 3rd of April 2011 and we are currently editing articles. Top links> ' Browse Locomotive Wiki ' We Are Now Celebrating Over 100 Pages! MEMBERS WANTED! (Contact admin or see rules for more info.) Once you have read the rules page you can sign up for a , or log in if you are a member of Wikia, and start editing and/or creating articles! To create a new page type your title in this box: buttonlabel=Create a page (You do not 'need a member account with Wikia to edit this, or any other Wiki site on Wikia, but it's always best to become a member so you can do more! Plus, it's free!)﻿ It's EMD Month! EMD logo.jpg|The official EMD; Electro Motive Division; Logo|link=EMD Alternate EMD logo.gif|The newer alternate logo.|link=EMD EMD DDA40X UP 6936.jpg|The EMD DDA40X diesel locomotive. The largest diesel locomotive ever built.|link=EMD DDA40X CSX SD40-2.jpg|A railroad icon; the EMD SD40-2.|link=EMD SD40-2 EMD RS1325 2.jpg|One of it's kind with only two built; the EMD RS1325.|link=EMD RS1325 MARC GP40WH-2.jpg|An endangered rebuild; the EMD GP40WH-2. Rebuilt from Motive Power Industries.|link=EMD GP40 EMD FT Demonstrator.jpg|The diesel locomotive that began a revolution; the EMD FT.|link=EMD F Series We have: LMS Fowler 3F Jinty.jpg|Steam Locomotives|link=Category:Steam Locomotives NS SD70.jpg|Diesel Locomotives|link=Category:Diesel Locomotives EMD GM10B.jpg|Electric Locomotives|link=Category:Electric Locomotives TGV passes through Haute-Picardie Station.jpg|Electric Trainsets|link=Category:Electric Trainsets Standard CSX slug.jpg|As well as unique locomotives! File:Chicago and Northwestern.jpg Founder's Message Hello and Welcome! It's nice to know fellow train enthusiasts and railfans! Please follow our rules while editing. If you need any help or have questions, please contact me on my talk page. -HenryDuckFan (Talk) Visit our Xat Chat Group Page! [mailto:LocomotiveWiki@xat.com Whatever you think is the easiest step of editing like this, go ahead and teach me or whatever! ('Only accessible while editing!) LOL ARCTrooperFan 03:00, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Next Step Okay then, next step please! Yeah, let that a$$hole stew in his own mess! ARCTrooperFan 03:17, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Finished For Now Yeah, I'll figure everything else out on my own, thanks for helping! And yes, I am stressed about the admin, because NO ONE hasn't even done anything to stop him! It's ridiculous! I feel like I'm an idiot trying to advertise in a foreign country who can't speak a foreign language! >=( And because of him, I haven't been in the mood to edit on here, because he keeps throwing things at our wiki! ARCTrooperFan 05:30, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Trolling Search through the crap that he left on my talk page history and you'll find out! http://community.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:HenryDuckFan&action=history ARCTrooperFan 05:45, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Other Things Well, yeah...but''' I can care less about being blocked from Happy Wheels Wiki'''! I just want him and Dayzy GONE! Aside from MysticSG ranting on about me, here's a funny gif image I want to show you, that I'm sure SirHandelFalcon would like! File:Hit By Train.gif